


Marahuyo [Semi Eita x Reader]

by avreyayamete



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Band Fic, Concerts, English-Filipino, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Filipino AU, Fluff, Gen, Haikyuu Week, Original Character(s), Original Pinoy Music, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, timeskip characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avreyayamete/pseuds/avreyayamete
Summary: Marahuyo (v.): showing enchantment or to be enchanted by someone; used to show that you are attracted to someone.Burning when nearby, glowing when close by. For someone's who been shattered and left breathless, who would've thought that the man of your dreams was your meant to be?
Relationships: Semi Eita & Reader, Semi Eita/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Ligaya

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to:  
> \- Ligaya by Eraserheads  
> \- Huling Sayaw (Acoustic Version) by Kamikazee
> 
> \- you might need to translate the lyrics to English :)  
> \- Fem reader  
> \- avreyayamete's first AU!  
> \- sorry for the slight typos if there are any :((  
> \- enjoy! <3

The life of a medical student was never easy on you, and perhaps to everyone who took the same field. Your love for sciences was evident since your sixth grade, when you aced all your tests, joined advanced communities to expand your knowledge, and tutored your classmates to prepare you for the future.

Being in your fifth year on the course, time was of the essence. After class, you would head straight to the university’s library, grab thick books, sit on the cushioned chair facing the beautiful landscape of the campus, turn on your laptop and wear your earphones to listen to your favorite music while studying and finishing your agenda. You’ve always looked forward to walking back to your dorm, where all your stresses are released. Your dormitory was nothing special; it felt like your first home, minimalist, and quiet when you’re alone, and the only reason your stay is always better is because of your only best friend, one you met in your sixth grade, Hayashi Yuna. If it weren’t for her, your school life, moreover your college years would’ve kept you insane and you’d be all over the place. 

Your previous years as a Physical Therapy student was described with one word:  _ chaos _ . Your mental health declined, you skipped meals, refused to exercise, and pulled off countless all-nighters thinking it would help you learn more and ace your exams as you did in elementary school. You knew yourself better than anyone else, and you knew that the only three things that kept you sane: coffee, Yuna, and music. Even though your schoolmates, especially Yuna, were concerned with your overall well-being, you’ve done nothing great to yourself and all you focused on was your degree. What’s more embarrassing was during your first three years, you were in a toxic, forced, and broken relationship with your ex-boyfriend, Oikawa Tooru. Your relationship with the brown-haired volleyball olympian was the hottest topic then, however, the break-up wasn’t too small for you to ignore, nor too big for the whole world to realize and gossip about it. The combination of your declining being and a mutual break up shattered you to pieces left you no reason to love anyone or yourself again, and with that, you decided to let go of the concept of love, and never think of it again. Luckily enough after those three dreadful years, you decided to wake up and end the toxicity in your life. You promised yourself that you’ll take care and love yourself by doing the opposite of whatever stupid shit you pulled off during your first years in college. 

Of course, letting go of toxicity can be tough; your year of glowing up is a big mountain to climb and with all the obstacles and conflicts you faced, there was one thing you found in the process and couldn’t let go of it until now: Noblesse. 

Noblesse is one of the well-known bands in the city. They have played for countless events, even invited to perform for weddings of power couples. Power ballads and modern rock were their forte, and they have never failed to deliver phenomenal performances. As a whole, they were undeniably gifted which made you fall in love with their work, but you know who caught your attention the most? 

_ Semi Eita.  _

Confusion swept in your mind, because whenever you hear his husky voice singing through your earphones, your eyes twinkle like shooting stars, your stomach feels silly as if there were butterflies, your heart beats twice as much as the normal, and goosebumps spread all over your skin. 

For the last four years, you have lived a bitter life with no direction. Ever since you broke up with your ex-boyfriend, you closed your heart to anyone who tried to force a relationship with you again. It felt like you had philophobia: fear of unrequited love, fear of hesitation, fear of rejection. Time had passed and when your eyes fell to Semi on your phone screen, the cold perception was almost instantly gone. As you looked at the ash-blonde boy, you jumped with joy seeing his angelic face combined with his deep, soothing voice. His beauty was exceptional, and you were sure that everyone else wished he had him the same as you. 

Falling head over heels, during your breaks you endlessly talk about your attraction to Semi to Yuna. She’d be annoyed by it sometimes because of your redundancy, but she undoubtedly agrees with everything you say: he’s one of the most attractive men you’ve seen in your life, as well as stood out in a group of talented and gifted people. There was something about him that made you space out and feel indescribable emotions. 

The slight creep in you also wonders about the most subtle things; you were curious about what he smelled like, his favorite food, his fashion sense, and what he thinks about before going to bed. 

Even though you were growing as a person, you still didn’t have ample time to treat yourself to big-time experience because aside from your hell-ish degree on the right, you have your part-time job as a barista on your left. It was your dream to meet him and Noblesse, to at least see them in real life because you were tired of being so distant from them. That small dream of yours was finally coming true, as the band along with other performers was invited to the university’s community concert, which was going to gather all students, administrators, and people in the city to celebrate the campus’s 50th year. Fortunately, it was dated at the end of your second semester, the same day your finals would end. Jumping with absolute joy, you convince your roommate to come with you and celebrate the end of the term right by dressing up as the only fashion icons in the world, putting on subtle make-up to look pleasing in each others’ eyes, and sing along with hundreds of people who aim to celebrate and be free for a moment. 

“y/n, I’m loving your fit today, are you going on a date or something?” Yuna asks as she was gawking at your getup for tonight. 

You were wearing a black mesh top with a lace bralette, exposing half your upper body, but not too much so the boys wouldn’t stick themselves up. The faux, glossy leather skirt that was inches above your knees accentuated your figure, tightening your waist and showing off your hips. To top it off, you wear your dragon-embroidered Doc Martens boots, golden-brown hair flowing straight down below your shoulders, and wear little to no make-up because somehow you hated the idea of putting many products on your face unless it’s your night skincare routine. 

"Look at you, you schmexy thing, who’re you meeting today?” you ask the question back to her as you compliment her daring outfit. 

* * *

Walking from your dormitory to the field was quite a distance, but it was worth the little struggle. Just seeing the stage set up already made you space out and think about the moments you are about to experience today. Whatever enthusiasm you had earlier was replaced with agitation. Restless about the fact that you were seeing Noblesse live in a few hours made Yuna snap her fingers in front of you twice to wake up and stop spacing out, even for just a while.

The discomposure you were feeling was now combined with a strange burning sensation that stabbed through your heart. You’ve experienced heart burns from excessive drinking of alcohol with your other groups of friends, but the sensation from your stomach to the heart, that extends to the esophagus right now was your sign that this felt different. - It’s  _ the  _ sign. 

Confused with the mix of pain and happiness, you excuse yourself to rush to the restroom and from there, you were fortunate enough to be alone. As you close the door of the unsanitized comfort room, you look at yourself in the mirror, surprised by the look of your face. Cold sweat dripped on both of your temples and the expression on your face was the combination of worried and fatigued. Taking your painkillers, you definitely knew now what strange feeling that was earlier. 

_ Your soulmate is near.  _

When you were a kid, you parents would tell you some of their love stories in between meals; they had mentioned that when your soulmate or the love of your life is nearby, you can feel a fire in your chest - that’s how they described it your clueless, eight-year-old figure - and when they’re 10 feet away from you, the fire in your heart ignites even more and a glow shows through your chest. Your little, childish brain then was smart enough - or not - to assume that this was fiction and that they only made up these stories to fascinate you, but clearly, that aspect in your life has changed. 

You’ve never felt like this in your previous - and only - relationship, maybe because whatever you both had was toxic, perhaps there wasn’t love involved at all. As you took your first painkillers, you were in relief but at the same time, your nervousness didn’t go away. What bothered you to still feel like that was the fact that you have no idea what or who was near you, to make your heart burn like crazy - physically -. You’ve definitely cross-marked your all-time bassist crush, Eita-kun, because that’s just too good to be true; he’s…

_ out of your league.  _

You hadn’t noticed it, but on the other side of your pain-in-the-ass world, Semi was just as agitated as you. This isn’t the first time he’ll be performing with his band for a large crowd, but he still gets cold feet and does his disgusting habit of biting down his nails. 

Walking down backstage as he aids with preparing the band’s setup, Semi drops his act and feels the same, bothering pain in his stomach up to his chest. 

_ “What the fuck?” _

He tried his best to cover up the feeling, but everyone knew that he wasn't, and never was one for pain. When he had just broken up with his girlfriend years ago, he knew that one more forced relationship would mean the end of his journey to finding true love - literally-. he already couldn’t hold back his tears from anyone, even his teammates, and that’s just the beginning. The low pain tolerance blondie is physically unable to handle different sorts of pain, maybe because he’s a wuss for it, but someday you’ll know more about it. 

He was lucky enough to have a group of friends who were his closest, perhaps comparable as his brothers who noticed his agitated state, and knew exactly what it was about. The pianist of the group rushed to him, giving the bassist a bottle of lukewarm water and painkillers to soothe the pain. 

_ “Wha— what’s this for..?” _

_ “Just take it, Eita-kun.”  _ Semi trusted his bandmates enough to help him with whatever struggle he had, whether minor or major, in life. It wasn’t easy for him to open up, but he’s thankful that he chose the right people to do it too. 

_ “We all know what this means….right guys?”  _ the drummer gawked it Eita’s fatigued state, talking to all of his bandmates. 

_ “What the hell are you talking about, and stop gawking at me like that!”  _ Semi exclaimed. 

“ _ Eita…”  _ the rhythm drummer said, as he looked at each of his bandmates for assurance.

_ "Your soulmate is here.”  _

* * *

The crowd was silent, it gave you goosebumps. Moments later, lights flashed to the stage, and the silence was replaced with deafening screams. As the lights directed to the five men in the center, you knew this was it:  _ finally, Noblesse is in front of me.  _

An unfamiliar voice - at first glance - spoke through the microphone, “What’s up, X University, remember us?” — It was their pianist. He had an angelic voice, but incomparable to Eita’s. The crowd did remember them, especially you. You’ve never seen them play live, but you answer aloud anyway with the hundreds around you. He continued to greet the crowd which made the volume on the field uncontrollable, then signaled the band to start. 

A lively beat started to play, and just from the first few counts, you knew what this song was. 

_ Holy, this is my all-time favorite. Mahal ko talaga kayo, Noblesse, _ you thought to yourself as you sighed quickly with a smile and continued to jump with joy with the crowd. 

Although you’ve listened and watched their filmed shows for countless times, you were still clueless about who would sing the starting line. Lost on your single thought, you missed the man you’re beyond head over heels with reach for his microphone. 

**_"Ilang awit pa ba ang aawitin, o’ giliw ko..,”_ ** Eita sang. Just hearing his voice made you jump out of joy even more than what you were doing earlier. 

**_“Ilang ulit pa ba ang uulitin, o’ giliw ko..?”_ **

**_“Tatlong oras na akong nagpapacute sayo, ‘di mo man lang napansin ang bagong t-shirt ko..”_ **

_ “Semi Eita, kung alam mo lang, ilang taon na kitang napansin,”  _ you tell yourself as he sang those specific lines. 

You ignored Yuna who stood and sang beside you, gawking and laughing at your fatigued figure as the chorus of the song continued. You are feeling exhausted from all the screaming and singing even if their performance had just started that you could fall to the ground if it weren’t for the dense crowd. 

**_"Sagutin mo lang ako aking sinta'y,_ **

**_Walang humpay na ligaya_ **

**_At asahang iibigin ka_ **

**_Sa tanghali, sa gabi at umaga_ **

**_Huwag ka sanang magtanong at magduda_ **

**_Dahil ang puso ko'y walang pangamba…”_ **

Semi continued to sing, which melted you and made you fall in love with him even more. All of a sudden, your daydreams came back to you - First, you’ve dreamed of finally watching him sing and play live, then you’ve dreamed of him falling for you, singing to you until you fall asleep, play his bass guitar every time you’re stressed, and all things cliché and cheezy. Losing energy, you feel pain in your chest area. 

The sting that you felt before the concert was already nothing compared to what you feel right now - it felt like dozens of needles were sticking through all of your chest, which spread through every single vein and artery in your body. You clench your fist to your left, tugging on your black mesh top - which did nothing to the excruciating pain. 

You try to reach for your pills, but because of the compressed crowd you almost couldn’t breathe, but to be quite honest you’re thankful for it. If it weren’t for it you could fall to the ground at this moment. 

It took you long enough for you to reach for your medicine, and before you even put it in your mouth, your eyes fell into Semi’s gray ones. As he carried the microphone stand effortlessly, showing his toned arms that peeked through his black polo. He walks forward to the front stage and sings like an angel like he always did. 

**_“... ’_ ** **_Di naman ako manyakis tulad ng iba_ **

**_Pinapangako ko sa'yo na igagalang ka_ **

**_Sagutin mo lang ako aking sinta'y_ **

**_Walang humpay na ligaya…”_ **

He hadn’t noticed you for quite a while now, but when he stood his place in front he finally met your brown, golden eyes. You didn’t know it - you never did - but he has been feeling the same excruciating, needle-pinning like pain. His eyes were silver as a wedding ring, reflecting the light, he gawked and smiled while singing to you in perfect tune. 

Whatever you felt at that moment was indescribable. Were you still in pain because of the stupid, hurting sensation in your heart? Were you happy because the one and only Semi Eita smiled at you? Even you couldn’t form a single word from your mouth, or even took the pill that would suffice the pain in your heart. 

Semi Eita still had his eyes on you, singing with passion, absolutely nothing holding him back. It was as if he was singing to you - to which he is -. You finally took your pill and the pain started to fade, but that didn’t relieve you as you saw your chest show a rose-tinted light that outlined your heart. If in your previous relationship you’ve never felt or seen this phenomenon, then maybe tonight was your sign that this, or  _ he  _ could be the one. The hand that was crumpling your top earlier was now back at the light, trying to cover the beautiful glow it reflected. Too focused on covering up, you hadn’t noticed that Eita’s chest was reflecting the same beautiful rose-colored light. Looking back up on the stage, you gawked at Semi’s figure and listened to his husky voice. 

**_“Huwag ka sanang magtanong at magduda,_ **

**_Dahil ang kinang ng puso ko’y kulay rosas.._ **

Smiling at him, you finally noticed his glowing heart. You were ecstatic but more doubtful about the fact. Butterflies bombarded your stomach, eyes were sparkling like diamonds, feet trembling under your platform boots and fast thoughts came through your mind, wondering how, what, and why is his heart glowing? Is it because he had found the one? Is it.... _ you?  _

_ That bastard, _ you said to yourself, while giving off a smirk. 

_ He changed the lyrics.  _

**_“Lahat tayo'y mabubuhay ng tahimik at buong..._ **

**_Ligaya..”_ **

The first song was finished, you were still in faded pain and Semi was feeling the exact opposite. He had to find a way to secretly take his painkillers to relieve himself. He goes back on the center stage to cue the last song they’ll perform for the night and while walking back he clenches his fist to his chest, as if it was choreographed, then finally took his pill with grace. 

_ He’s that talented, huh? _

**_“Ito na ang ating huling sandali,_ **

**_Hindi na tayo magkakamali…”_ **

_ Huling Sayaw  _ was the track that you played over and over again when you and your ex-boyfriend broke up. You hadn’t noticed it then, but your friends did and they were sick and tired of the song and your off-tune singing while sobbing. 

When Eita sang, your best friend, Yuna, pushed and teased you over and over, reminding you about your broken phase. “ y/n, isn’t this the song you played thousands of times when Tooru-chan broke up with you? You were so broken over him, I can’t believe it! ” your best friend teases as she laughs too hard for you to handle. 

“Fuck you, Yuna! Can we not talk about that anymore, please?” you say to your best friend in an unflattering tone, slapping her arm to which she shrieked. Even if you were annoyed as hell to the memory, your eyes and ears never broke contact with Semi’s figure on stage. 

**_"Hawakan mo aking kamay_ **

**_Bago tayo maghiwalay_ **

**_Lahat lahat ibibigay, lahat lahat”_ **

Your head kept running through with  _ what-ifs _ and to be quite honest you were physically bothered by it as you aggressively shake your whole body to let go of the thought. 

_ What if I find love again?  _

_ Will it be who I want it to be? _

_ Hahawakan niya ba ang aking kamay habang buhay?  _

Closing your eyes, heart still glowing, you suddenly smile and sing along to the band and the crowd, head instantly clear from the previous questions. You thought to yourself that this isn’t the time to think so deep that it’ll ruin you. Enjoying the “once in a lifetime” moment of you being in a dense crowd, singing your lungs out with your favorite band - with your friends - was the main reason you are here. 

**_“Paalam sa’ting huling sayaw, may dulo pala ang langit.”_ **

Singing to the song with your off-tune voice, you tremble to the lyrics of the song. Maybe if you haven’t thought about it, it wouldn’t end this quickly. Noblesse for you is a band composed of singing angels and daring visuals. Their keyboardist had beautiful, honey eyes that matched his medium-length locks that touched just the tip of his shoulders. The drummer had always pulled off an intimidating look just by his way with clothes, wearing straight-leg jeans along with a tight black shirt that showed his biceps, and platform boots to finish off the look. Their rhythm guitarist showed the opposite aura as the drummer — more soft and delicate despite the instrument he plays, showing off his well-styled natural blonde hair and his jade eyes. And lastly, the cream of the crop in your heart, the one who makes your heart light up soft red, the bassist, Semi Eita. 

If seeing him on your phone screen, singing to your favorite songs, and smiling to his audience makes you melt to the ground, what more if he was in front of you, doing the same thing, but only focused on you? 

Let’s keep it simple: Eita was perfect in your eyes, and maybe so does everyone. His ash-blonde hair with black tips along with his silver eyes that shined through the stage lights gave you those stomach butterflies, and your chest pain and glow was nonstop. His aura gave off the ‘boy next door’ feeling, so who wouldn’t resist this talented, pretty face? His husky voice is what throws you off, and sometimes makes you shriek to the top of your lungs in your dorm room. Your roommates would get annoyed by it, but you honestly don’t give a shit - it’s Semi Eita. 

The band continued to play and you never stopped singing. You were confident enough to ignore the throbbing pain and the rose-tinted glowing in your chest, which caught Semi’s eye. Whatever conflict and stress you were facing during your semester was instantly gone, which made you ecstatic, but the fact that their performance, more on Semi’s singing, was coming to an end made you feel quite upset. Noblesse was your safe haven, and maybe they were right:  _ may dulo pala ang langit.  _

As he sang his heart out with his bandmates, he chose to ignore the same feeling you have in his whole body as well, looked at his bandmates one by one with assurance then closed his eyes for a moment, to end up meeting gazes again. 

Looking at each other like there was no tomorrow, you both sang the last lines of the song, giving each other disarming smiles. 

**_“Kaya’t sabay tayong bibitaw, sa ating huling sayaw.”_ **

The performance ended with a bittersweet goodbye, something you never really thought about. Seeing them perform was like a dream come true and everybody could tell just by how energetic you are whenever Noblesse is the hot topic. You weren’t kidding when you told Yuna that this must be the best and worst day of your life, better than your birthday and worse than your break up. Although you were thankful for this opportunity, you couldn’t help but ask yourself over and over again as you stepped out of the crowd, asking your friends to wait a moment as you walk quite a distance - since the university’s field was indescribably large - to comfort yourself in the ladies’ restroom. 

_ what if you were just imagining things: the bittersweet pain and glow, the gawking and meeting gazes, the impromptu lyric change?  _

_ what if you never see Semi again?  _

_ what if his heart glowed for someone else in the crowd, not you?  _

You awaken yourself by slapping both of your cheeks to tell yourself that you shouldn’t expect the best.  _ Semi will never be your ‘boy next door’, he’ll never look for you, he won’t see you as your soulmate, and he’ll never love you the way you do.  _ He’s a busy man with all these big-time gigs and performances here and there, you bet your whole life that someone as handsome, talented, and awfully chased by hundreds of girls will never go out of his way to find you in a dense crowd like his single needle in a haystack and treat you like a princess you never are, considering you are an unstable, 5th-year med student who works as a barista streets away from uni. 

Lost in your thoughts, you bite your lip until it slightly bled and play with your newly done nails. You attempted to shake your head as if to physically remove those ideas, but of course, it doesn’t work. While you try to forget, another thing has bothered you again: that stupid pain and bloody red glow in your chest. The troublesome feeling almost got you to your knees, but you did your best to fight it. Still walking, you close your eyes for a moment, and before you even get yourself together again—

* _ loud bump _ *

“Watch where you’re going asshole!” 

What you didn’t know was when you were in your headspace, Semi had already locked his eyes from afar on the woman who wore a mesh black top, short leather skirt, and Dragon-embroidered Doc Martens boots to a slightly freezing concert night. He tried to call your attention, but he didn’t get your name, only the golden-brown eyes that the stage lights reflected, the genuine but fatigued smile, and of course, the rose-glowing heart. He lost sight of you for a moment since he was recognized by the Uni’s administrators and college students who were falling hard for him, but that didn’t stop him. It took him longer than he expected to find you because whatever indescribable pain you were ignoring while lost in your own head was also felt by the boy. Despite the crowd, he knew he was near you because his heart was glowing, he just didn’t expect literally bumping into you. 

“Oh sorry love, I didn’t mean to—”

For a moment you rubbed your eyes to see who on earth would bump you aggressively back to back. Both of you froze on the spot, not knowing what to do or what to say. Your eyes widen and eyebrows curl in an attempt to let your brain process what had just happen, while cold sweat drips down your right temple. 

_ Semi Eita just accidentally fucking bump into you, dumbass.  _ You try to tell yourself, but no: this can’t be real. Trying to figure out what - or who’s in front of you, your chest swells red under your top, trying to cover the physical pain you’re feeling by clenching your fist to your chest. 

On the other hand, Semi was already full of joy when he found out who he had bumped into. Was it intentional?  _ Perhaps _ . That emotion automatically shifted 180 degrees when he saw you trembling and falling to your knees, unable to handle the burning sensation that suffocated you. 

Everything in a blur, you feel a rough hand’s soft and gentle touch that caught you on the ground, making sure not an inch of you didn’t touch any more of the dirty surface. He was now carrying you in his muscular arms, running for your life - and his - towards the uni’s nearest clinic. 

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

Bright lights meet your eyes, the sound of the vital signs monitor go through your ears.

You’re lying down on a white bed which was slightly elevated; struggling to look around and open your eyes, the same gentle touch of a rough hand was intertwined with yours, and as soon as you tilt your head to see the who owns it, 

“I see you looking, sweetheart.” 


	2. Harana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley  
> \- The Night We Met by Lord Huron  
> \- Harana by Parokya ni Edgar
> 
> \- Italicized paragraphs = flashback scenes  
> \- I recommend listening to the songs while reading ^_^  
> \- Enjoy!! <<333

**_“wise men say,”_ **

A rough hand sways your own with soft, soothing intention. The motion was as slow as the breeze of summer that moved through your locks but as soothing, cold, and relaxing as the winter.

**_“Only fools, rush in.”_ **

If you were to describe what love is, you’d say just two words: hopeless and disgusting. But if you were to ask Semi, he’d have a lot to say about it. Sticking to your principle of bitterness was something you thought would last forever, but a single gaze to the stupidly handsome and talented ash-blondie made you change your mind just a little, but far from a complete turn.

**_“But I can’t help—“_ **

Waking up to Semi Eita’s singing is something you’ve never thought would happen to, but here he is right beside you, hands intertwined, voice husky, waiting for you to wake up.

**_“falling in love, with you.”_ **

Heart glowing, temperature rising, you’re eyes open gradually, meeting the yellow sun that spreads light across the formerly dark, white room. The one that reflected your honey eyes and the moon-like the gaze of Eita.

“I see you looking, sweetheart.”

You haven’t noticed it, but your hand was still held gently by Semi, gently touching the back of your hand swinging his thumb back and forth as if to memorize your touch. Turning your head to his side, you meet his eyes as he smiles at you. “Good morning,” he says. His eyes twinkled as if he saw his favorite pet. He doesn’t realize it, but his smile was beaming. the glow on his face was incomparable to your mutual rose-tinted one on both your chests, body language was showing that he was beyond ecstatic to see you waking up peacefully. But before you even you say the greeting back—

“Good morni—” you’re whole body tingles, freezing on the spot. Since you had just woken up from weirdly, one of the most comfortable sleep you’ve had in your entire college life, your eyes widen drastically, staring in disbelief. You look down on yourself, and what caught your eye first was your left hand, holding his still comfortably. Whatever sunny, joyful, and refreshing aura that surrounded the atmosphere in the small yet neat clinic room was now turned into the exact opposite because of your shock.

_No. It couldn’t be, and never will be, y/n. This must be a dream._

But to be frank with you, this wasn’t a dream. What else would you need to for you to actually believe that it’s Semi Eita who’s beside you? A slap to the face? A splash of boiling water? No one could tell.

_This shouldn’t be happening._

What you thought was a dream is a reality and you couldn’t seem to grasp at the fact. With your face written panic all over, you shriek as you jump out of the bed to get out, pick up your heavy shoes and run as far away from the clinic, far away from Semi.

The door was shut loud enough for the staff in the pantry which was quite far from your room to be heard, enough for Semi to freeze on his seat, enough for you to regret your instinct.

It was already a given that you running away from your previous position made you feel tired. Catching your breath after a long run, you finally reach your dormitory barefooted and had the chance to catch your breath for a while.

After getting your spare keys from the small lobby, rushing to your room, you close your door and throw your keys to your study table on the right. Crashing to your bed, you let out a heavy sigh, unsure of the purpose. At some part of your head, you’re relieved to be back at your dorm. You could pretend that nothing had happened last night and even today. You could go back to normal: clean your room, jam to your own music, wait for Yuna to come back from her family vacation, and finish your 8-hour shift in the cafe.

Or at least you thought.

The latter part of your head is thinking the exact opposite though: somehow, you actually regret running away from Semi. You could have cherished the moment of you feeling his gentle touch, ask him to continue singing to you, and who knows where it would lead to? But no, your pride took over and you didn’t even try to think rationally. You’re overthinking lead you to completely forget the fading of the light in your chest, as well as the swelling that’s been gone for a while.

Staring at the ceiling, all you could think of right now was the same thought as Eita’s:

**_"I wish you’re all right, love."_ **

Even in both your heads, you call each other love. So what the hell is stopping the both of you from being together?

Lost in your head - again -, you lost track of the most important things that keep you sane for the day: your purse with every belonging you need to stay in contact with your peers.

* * *

A week has passed, and nothing exciting has occurred. You wake up, take a long, soothing lukewarm bath in the morning, eat your meals, workout when you have the time, and finish your shift without interruptions. No one has returned your purse, and the clinic staff had no idea where it was in the first place. - how reckless for both you and the staff. Losing hope in making it up to your irresponsibility, you’ve already broken down several times, curling yourself into your bed, reflecting. You’ve been such a clean freak and an organized person ever since, so it’s quite ironic for you to lose the most valuable things you have. It may look petty in other’s eyes for you to lose your cool for such a thing, but for you, it’s a big deal.

Even with your mediocre days, not an hour has passed without thinking about Semi and whatever he’s doing and thinking. You even thought about him coming to the cafe to grab a nice hot coffee of his liking, but who are you to think of such fiction? Yourself couldn’t even believe the fact that both your hearts glowed for each other. And if your head spun on these kinds of thoughts and stupid ideas for the last seven days, Semi would say the same for himself.

It’s now the seventh day of the week, your time to relax and have fun. Your way of “fun” was boring in Yuna’s opinion; she was always the happy-go-lucky type of person, who’d always spend the night out to dance and party - in a good way - and never failed to drag you with her. However, sitting on the couch, turning on the television, and watching endless Netflix movies and series while munching on your favorite popcorn flavor which was spicy barbecue along with light alcohol was enough for you to call it fun. And once you were getting sleepy, you would head back to your bed and lie down to listen to some relaxing music until you fall sound asleep.

Playing on shuffle was always your type since you liked the element of surprise, but tonight’s surprise was disappointing - or so you thought -. As you pressed the play button on your decade-old iPod that was connected to your speaker, the first song that played was The Night We Met by Lord Huron.

out of all songs, this is the first?

Layed back on your bed you decide to let it be and just listen to the song.

**_“I am not the only traveler_ **

**_Who has not repaid his debt”_ **

How bad could it be, right?

**_“I've been searching for a trail to follow again”_ **

Listening to a song with such a tune?

You’ve listened to this song once or twice before since it played on your car radio or while commuting and you found this song too corny for you - as if you’ve never dealt with a break up-. But right now? You shed one or two tears once you heard this specific line:

**_“Take me back to the night we met.”_ **

_It could go wrong, y/n._

You try to stop yourself from crying buckets of tears, but that thought was clouded with your minute-long memories with Semi Eita. The gaze you shared with the ash-blonde bassist was a moment you’ll never forget, as well as the way he tried to impress you on the spot by changing a single line in the song he was signing.

**_“I had all and then most of you_ **

**_Some and now none of you_ **

**_Take me back to the night we met”_ **

Among all these things, one was already sealed in your mind and heart: the painful, needle-like chest pain that came along with the breathtaking-literally and metaphorically-, the rose-tinted glow that outlined both your hearts.

You turn to the side of the window, curling yourself into a ball as you lean your head towards your knees. _“How reckless could you be, y/n?”_ you ask yourself as the memories of you running away from the clinic and Semi play through your head. The image was vivid, and it was on repeat as tears fall down your temples.

**_“I don't know what I'm supposed to do_ **

**_Haunted by the ghost of —“_ **

A loud guitar plays through your glass door to the balcony. It was precisely closed before you cried to yourself, so you wonder to yourself how loud it could be. Once the instrumental transitioned to the first lyrics, you thought hypothetically what this was about.

**_“Uso pa ba ang harana?_ **

**_Marahil ikaw ay nagtataka”_ **

As you stood up and lowered the volume of your own music, your eyes widened as big as it was seven days ago, because you knew who owned that voice. Before you even realized who it really was, your heart started to swell again and the rose-tinted glow was starting to be visible. Your heart knows who it is before your cranky clouded brain did.

**_“Sino ba 'tong mukhang gago?_ **

**_Nagkandarapa sa pagkanta_ **

**_At nasisintunado sa kaba.”_ **

The lyrics he sang to were contradictory to his singing. He still sang perfectly in your ears, but you could tell that he really is nervous. Even if you noticed this, you were scared to open the door or even look through it. Your heart was throbbing enough for you to clench your fist to crumple your oversized shirt, but fortunate to take your painkillers placed on your bedside table.

* * *

**_“Meron pang dalang mga rosas suot nama'why_ **

**_Maong na kupas”_ **

_Semi was worked up for the past days. He tried his best to find you through the campus, but was unfortunate to obtain information about you; he was also stupid enough not to open your wallet or your phone -which was dead- to find something relevant to help him. Once he finally thought of doing so, he opens your wallet and locks his eyes to the thick stash of money and a few credit cards. He was surprised to see this, knowing that you’re just a college student in one of the most prestigious universities in the country, but judging you with what’s in your purse was the last thing he wanted to do._

**_“At nariyan pa ang barkada_ **

**_Nakaporma naka barong sa awiting daig pa minus one at sing along”_ **

_He was lucky enough to find your dorm key with the tag of your room number, and when he got a hold of it, he knew exactly what to do. Smirking to himself, he thought of this simple but tiring plan of his._

It’s ironic for him to sing those specific lines because when he tried to convince his bandmates to accompany him they either ignored his messages or told him they were busy.

_Before he even started to play, he was indeed nervous to his peak: he didn’t know the exact location of your balcony, and what made him even more anxious was the fact that his heart was beating fast and was feeling the same throbbing and glow you have at the moment. No matter how long you took to come out, he told himself to keep singing to his heart’s desire. “Kung gusto may paraan, kung ayaw may dahilan,” he told himself._

As he played continuously, he sees you finally came out to your balcony, and never in his life would he forget this moment. Smiling to himself, he looks back up to you and sings louder. Without even realizing it, the other students who stayed in their rooms were also outside watching you with their phones out. He didn’t care if people watch him, this was for you, and only you.

**_“Puno ang langit ng bituin_ **

**_At kay lamig pa ng hangin_ **

**_Sa'yong tingin akoy nababaliw giliw_ **

**_At sa awitin kong ito_ **

**_Sana'why maibigan mo_ **

**_Ibubuhos ko ang buong puso ko_ **

**_Sa isang munting harana para sayo”_ **

To say that Eita was sad was an understatement. He was devastated, heartbroken as they all say. Whatever work he had to do with his band, was always delayed because of his unsurprising gloomy state. He didn’t want to attend practices either and had one of his bandmates pick him up in his house just to complete the day. All he could think of was why you ran away from him, out of all people. He believed in whatever sense he got a hold of in those eight hours in the blank room. Everything, despite you being asleep, was precious to him. In fact, he could talk to anyone about it for hours: how he sang to you in your sleep, how he held your soft hand, how he was lucky enough to see your beautiful unarmed face, which was his soulmate.

Now confident enough to speak, he goes on an improvised instrumental.

“I remember a few nights ago when I saw this beautiful lady in the crowd. Her heart glowed rose like mind. I don’t think she knows it, but somehow I’m still hoping she does. I don’t know her name, but I remember her looks. She had daring brown eyes, looks to kill. Her hair matched them too; they were silk and very soft. Her touch was heavenly, and it scares me that I’ll never feel that again,” he said as he felt his anxieties swell his throat up.

He spoke his heart out, which was something new for him. He didn’t know it, but on the other side, your heart was beating like crazy, and you know that every word he said will undoubtedly be stuck in your head ‘till your end. This same feeling you felt during the concert was distressing, but you missed it anyway.

In an instant, with severe pain but beautiful glow, Semi’s eyes meet yours, speaking for themselves. Finally,

**_“I found you, Semi.”_ **

**_“You found me.”_ **

_“Dearest soulmate, I know you’re listening to me. I want to get to know you. The only thing I know about you is that you’re a weak baby who couldn’t handle chest pain and that you’re quite light for a woman your age.”_

“ _Is he that blunt?_ ” you ask yourself, when a scrunch forms on your forehead, pouting.

Right away, he feared messing up the chords so he looked back to his guitar with an unsatisfied look because he was the first to break contact. As he continued to scream his intentions to you, you rushed the stairs in your pajamas, running for your life to Semi.

Mindlessly running to him, you suddenly thought to yourself: if hesitation and pride took over you last time, it’s time to change and let that go. Inhaling and exhaling violently, you finally arrive at the ground floor and outside the building, you see the focused bassist working his fingers to the acoustic guitar.

_"If you can still hear me—,_ ” he says as he tries to look up again but instead sees a woman in front of him in her sleepwear.

**_“Puno ang langit ng bituin_ **

**_At kay lamig pa ng hangin_ **

**_Sa'yong tingin akoy nababaliw giliw_ **

**_At sa awitin kong ito_ **

**_Sana'why maibigan mo_ **

**_Ibubuhos ko ang buong puso ko_ **

**_Sa isang munting harana para sayo”_ **

Both of you sang with passion, ignoring the noisy environment with the shrieking students on your behalf. Together, your anxieties vanished, hearts glowing exquisitely.

Even you weren’t a singer like Semi, Semi fell in love with your voice in an instant. A tear fell to your cheek, and at the same time your voice cracked a little, to which he chuckled to while singing, and as the song ended, he let go of his guitar which was clinging to his body, turned it to the back and hugged you tightly. Without second thoughts, you reciprocated the embrace.

You didn’t care if his cream sweater would be soaked in your tears, and neither did he. You were finally in each other’s arms, and that’s what’s important.

No words could describe how relieved you felt while in his large arms. The hug was warm, refreshing, and makes you want to stay forever. His scent was, unfamiliar to you: ambrosial and fresh with a touch of lavender. Despite the unfamiliarity, it was perfection in your senses.

Hearts still shining, Semi holds your shoulders and pulls back to see your puffy, reddish eyes still tearing up. He cups your cheeks and wipes the tears away with his thumb as you abruptly spoke—

“ _y/n,_ ” You smile to him, and he smiles back wider than yours.

_“Y/n, y/n/ y/n. I could say it all day,”_ He says before he popped the most adorable question you could receive.

Letting go, he picks up the three roses he had just picked up somewhere on the way to find you along with your dead phone and your wallet. His genuine smile makes your heart beat quite quicker than earlier, and with a little hesitation he asks:

_“I know this is spontaneous and a little insane, but it should and never would cloud my mind with the fact that I want to do this right. y/n, would you like to go on a date with me?”_

Eita’s heart was pounding through his chest. Before all this, he was beyond nervous because he was clueless about the outcome of this plan, but once he sang to you that feeling faded gradually. Even if he found you, sang to you successfully, he didn’t know the answer you’d give him. At that moment, he wanted to be deaf for a moment, but that thought was brushed away with your fast answer.

_“Yes. A hundred times yes.”_

_“Just a hundred?”_

_“Whatever, Semi,”_ picking up the roses and intertwining your hand with his again, giving each other a smile as luminous as the glow in your chests that resembled the color of your flowers.


End file.
